portermediumfandomcom-20200216-history
SEO Guidelines
SEO Guidelines and Tips: The following is a screenshot of Yoast SEO Premium’s sections: This information is meant to indicate how favorably the post will rank on Google search engines. Link to Image (Image 1): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing Part 1: Basic Guidelines: Yoast suggests following these guidelines as a means to ensure a favorable Google search engine ranking: * Use Subheadings in articles * Sentence variety: Don’t start more than two sentences with the same word. * No more than 25% of sentences should be more than 20 words * Try to stay away from unnecessary fancy words * Each article should be at minimum 300 words * Use at least one outbound and inbound link (Outbound links would be referencing other articles (embed the text) and inbound links would reference other content on Porter Medium). * Write Short Paragraphs: No paragraph should be more than 150 words * Use Transition words: Here are some examples Link to Image (Image 2): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing * Use an active voice- here’s some more info on that: Link to Image (Image 3): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing How to check these Guidelines: Look at the bottom of the post page and click on ‘Yoast SEO Premium’. Below, there will be a readability analysis. This analysis will show you the status of the search engine ranking and readability of the article. Link to Image (Image 4): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing Part 2: The Snippet: Every article contains a ‘snippet’. A snippet is the portion of an article that shows up on a search engine and each snippet contains three different parts: # SEO Title: This is how the article’s title will show up on google. The Yoast tool will be green if the length is favorable and will be red or orange if it is not. # Slug: The slug shows the article link- for example the red text, would show up as a slug: Portermedium.com/how-to-use-SEO ## Tip- Try to keep the slug limited to a few words. # Meta Description: This is the description of the article as shown on a search engine ranking. The meta description should describe the article. Similar to the title, Yoast will tell you whether or not it is a good length. Example of how a Snippet Preview appears in the Yoast SEO section of each Post: Link to Image (Image 5): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing Part 3: Focus Keyphrase * A focus keyword is a term that is meant to summarize an articles content. The keyword represents the search term you want to be featured on an article. For example, if you want your article to appear on a search engine ranking when searching ‘how to write focus keywords’- then make the keyphrase ‘how to write focus keywords’. * Try to focus on one single keyphrase * Under the ‘Insights’ section of the Yoast SEO tool, there are suggestions for keywords/phrases. Some aren’t directly related to the articles- so use your own judgement when viewing these suggestions Link to Image (Image 6): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing * Here is how the focus keyphrase section looks: (Note that not all the analysis tools on this section are directly related with the keyphrase) Link to Image (Image 7): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vig3I7bT_SSjO7225GJVtE66kS4S3tdm8RhEJkwGzOQ/edit?usp=sharing